This invention relates, in general, to digital radio frequency memories and, more particularly, to resynthesized digital radio frequency memories (resynthesized DRFMs).
DRFMs are currently available in the market, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,918 invented by Bruce E. Gordon. DRFMs receive a radio frequency (RF) signal; convert it to a digital pattern set; store the digital pattern set in memory; and later convert that digital pattern set back to an RF signal. Having to convert an analog signal to a digital pattern set and back again can introduce errors in the final signal. These errors will vary depending upon the type of processing used and the particular use of the DRFM output signal. What may start out as a small acceptable error may accumulate into a large unacceptable error in the output signal.